The Kids Will Be Alright
by CourtneyD4494
Summary: Now it is time for the kids to experience the Tree Hill we have all grown to love. Through love, drama, basketball and tragedy these kids will learn how to stick together. Set in the future!
1. Characters

Hey Guys! This is my first story! I hope your reviews can help me build this story up. I don't own anything in this story!

**Tree Hill has changed since Nathan, Haley,Brooke and Quinn went to high school. But now it is time for their kids to experience the Tree Hill we have all grown to love. Through love, drama, basketball and tragedy these kids will learn how to stick together and live through the hard times. **

_**Characters:**_

**Scott Family****:**

**Nathan Scott-Basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens**

**Haley Scott-Part owner of Red Bed Room Records**

**James Scott (Jaime)- In college for his first year at Duke. Plays baseball.**

**Charlotte Scott (Char)- Junior at Tree Hill. **

**Evans Family:**

**Clay Evans-Sports agent and helps out Nathan.**

**Quinn Evans-Photographer.**

**Christopher Evans (Chris)-Freshman at North Carolina State college studying sports medicine.**

**Micheal and Kevin Evans-Juniors at Tree Hill. Play basketball for Nathan and are best friends with Charlotte.**

**Baker Family:**

**Julian Baker-Director**

**Brooke Baker-Works on making clothes for stores and hope to reopen a company of her own.**

**Peyton Baker-Sophomore at Tree Hill**

Hope you guys are looking forward to the story. If you have any suggestions for the story or things you would like to see let me know! First chapter should be up this weekend! Promise :)

THANK YOU


	2. Please, Please, Please

Alright first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it like I do writing it! By the way I don't own anything. Enjoy!

**Please, Please, Please!**

"Now Ms. Baker you need one more member for your squad!" Principal Carter told Peyton as she sat in his office. She was down a cheerleader since Stacy Cramer moved away.

"There is no one else! We help tryouts and they all sucked!" Peyton protested. Basketball season was right around the corner and she was under pressure to have a great opening act. But with bugging her to find a 12th member she had no time to put it together.

"There must be one girl you can find to do it. She can just be a back up dancer but you must have 12 girls." As Mr. Carter talk don, Peyton say Charlotte walk by. Charlotte was Peyton's best friend and she knew Charlotte would never say no.

"Alright Mr. Carter," Peyotn said as she stood up, "I will have a new girl at our practice tomorrow...I hope" She said as she left his office. She started to run and shove people out of her way to catch up with Charlotte. "Char! Hey wait up" Peyton yelled as she say Charlotte stop at her locker.

"Hey Peyton, what is up?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte had the brightest blue eyes just like her father and brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had that athletic build, since she has done almost ever sport known to man kind. Peyton and Charlotte are inseparable. They hang out every weekend and they remind everyone like Haley and Lucas back in the day.

"Well I have a slight favor to ask." Peyton asked hesitantly.

"Yes you can spend the night and NO I will not join the cheer squad." Peyton looked at Charlotte like she read minds. "What? I know you way to well Peyton Baker."

"Please, Please, Please! Principal Carter said I need one more member."

"I said no Peyton." Charlotte started to walk away, but Peyton got an idea.

"But your a great dancer! Mr. Carter said you can just stand there! And did I mention Tyler would be at every practice since we practice in the gym with the basketball guys..." with that Charlotte stopped and turned around.

" What is the catch?" Charlotte asked with her back still to Peyton.

"You would have to wear the uniform to school." With that Charlotte turned towards Peyton and looked at her.

"Okay I will do. But you owe me Pey! Alright let's go." With that Charlotte took off while Peyton jumped and smiled. 'Thank God' Peyton thought to herself.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

As Peyton sat in Charlotte's room she couldn't help but think of all the good times they have had. There was pictures all over her room of Peyton and her from kindergarten to to now. Peyton had not changed over the years. She still had the same brown hair and big brown eyes. She was tiny and skinny but not in the nasty way. She was an athletic girl in the cheerleader way. As Peyton kept looking she saw the other pictures of Charlotte and her family. There was one of her and Jaime laughing and huging, it was only a couple of months old. Peyton couldn't help and think about how she missed Jaime. He had just left for college and it was weird without him around.

"Hey Peyton my mom called and said she is picking u pizza for us while your parents, mine and Uncle Clay and Aunt Quinn go out to eat. The boys will be over in a little bit." Charlotte said as she walked into the room.

"Okay sounds good. Hey Charlotte, thank you again for helping me out with the cheerleading thing." Peyton said leaning on Charlotte.

"Well you did say Tyler was going to be there..." They both started to laugh.

"So, what movie should we watch tonight. Let's watch a classic horror flick!" Charlotte said jumping off her bed. "Maybe like Friday The 13th or we should totally Notebook the boys!" Charlotte jumped up. "Yes! We are totally Notebooking them!" Then she ran out of her room leaving Peyton just sitting there smiling to herself.

"Sounds like a good idea! I will be right there" Peyton said laughing. This should be interesting she thought.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

"That was a great movie!" Micheal said with the bowl of popcorn in is hands. The girls were just laughing the whole time, the boys never understood why but they ignored them.

"Dude Mike, we should tell the guys about this!" Kevin said. With that Charlotte lost it. She just cracked up. "What is it Char? What are you not telling us?" Kevin said standing up.

" Oh yeah you should tell the whole basketball team how your two cousins Notebooked you!" Charlotte said continuing to laugh. "Trust me we won't be the only ones laugh at you."

"Wait...you...did we...I am confused." Micheal said looking at Kevin who had the same face on his face.

" We tricked you into watching the notebook. A classic chick flick, a love story...A TOTAL girl movie!" Peyton said high-fiving Charlotte. The boys stood up.

"You guys did what? Oh your dead!" Kevin yelled charging after the girls. Micheal grabbed peyton and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on Char! You should just give up now!" Kevin said as he was at one end of the couch and Charlotte was at the other.

"No way! I don't go down that easy cuz!" Charlotte protested.

"Guess we will just throw Peyton into the freezing pool by herself!" Micheal yelled as he ran to the door still with Peyton on his back. Micheal and Kevin have the same hair as Clay and have Quinn's eyse. They are twins but not identical. Micheal is taller then Kevin by a couple of inches but Kevin is better built muscle wise.

"Please Micheal don't throw me in! It is freezing outside!" Peyton pleaded.

"Well I will give you mercy if Char gives herself up." Micheal said. Kevin still just staring down with Charlotte.

"Please, Please, Please Charlotte just give yourself up!" Peyton pleaded. Kevin gave her a little smirk.

"Come on Char. We won't hurt you...Maybe." Kevin joked.

"I am a Scott I don't give up that easily." Charlotte protested. With that Micheal made a break for outside. Charlotte took off after them. Micheal got right on the edge of the pool.

"Alright Char. Last chance. Take it or leave it." Micheal said while Peyton was laughing and screaming. But caught off guard Kevin grabbed Charlotte and threw her into the pool causing Micheal to lose his balance and go in after her with Peyton still over his shoulder. Everyone was in the pool except Kevin. But it didn't take long for him to jump in. Even though they were all family; well Brooke and Julian' family was just like family, these times where all of them were just enjoying eachother didn't happen that often. Usually the boys had basketball, Peyton's parents were gone, Haley and Nathan went to Duke to see Jaime leaving just Peyton and Charlotte for themselves.

"This was fun" Kevin said. "I love you guys"

" I love you too Kev!" Peyton said splashing him. "I love you all" Charlotte gave Peyton a hug.

"We need to do this again. Soon." Micheal said "And I mean it."

Eventually they all got out of the pool at dried off. By the time the parents got back there was no proof that they had a big pool fight, but seep down they all new what had happen and that it was going to be one of the best memories they had of eachother.

**So hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show some family love and next chapter you will meet Tyler and some other people. Let me know what you think and if you would like to see anything in the story. Please review if you have time. And once again Thank You!**


	3. Let's Just Get This Over With

**Well here is chapter number two! Excited for you guys to read on. I hope more reviews will come. Thank you all for the support!**

**Let's Just Get this Over With.**

It had been a week since Peyton asked Charlotte to join the cheer squad. They had a couple of practices and Charlotte just kinda stood there. Every once in awhile she would do a little parts of it but would immediately stop. Charlotte didn't feel comfortable out there, she felt like the odd one out. But tonight was the night she was nervous for. It was the first big game and she had to wear her outfit to school. Charlotte got up that morning and looked at her uniform and just took it and put it on. She threw her hair in to a messy ponytail and went down stairs to see her parents sitting there talking.

"Why are you nervous. You know basketball. I promise baby you will do fine." Haley said leaning down and kissing Nathan.

"Okay that is enough love birds. Your daughter is the room." Charlotte said grabbing the cereal box. "Anyway. Dad I need a ride to school if you don't mind." She said while getting a bowl.

" Well Charlotte you look very cute in your outfit sweetie." Haley said sitting down next to Nathan. "Be careful though. Those basketball players like there cheerleaders."Haley laughed looking at Nathan.

"Oh but don't worry Haley. I have my boys under control. They are off limits Charlotte." Nathan said being absolutely serious.

"Dad."Charlotte said walking over to her dad. "I will stay away from your team if they stay away from me." Nathan started to laugh. "Okay we have to go."

"Bye Hales." Nathan said kissing Haley.

Charlotte was halfway out the door when she shouted, "Love you mom. Have a good day. Let's just get this over with." Charlotte said while getting into the Range Rover and she sat there waiting for her dad readjusting her skirt. She actually felt good in the uniform. She felt like she could dance again and worry about her knee. About a year and half ago Charlotte was a competitor dancer. But at practice on night she tried to do the new move and popped her knee. She never really tried to dance again.

"Ready Char?" her father asked. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Stop worrying Charlotte you will do fine. Don't worry about what people say." Nathan always knew what to say for his kids to feel better. When Jaime's first girlfriend broke up with him Nathan took Jaime to the rivercourt and they shot around and talked and when Jaime came home he was happy again.

"Okay dad but I am going to believe you." Charlotte said as the pulled up to the school. The boys who were on the basketball team were wearing formal shirts and ties and then Charlotte saw Peyton running up to her car with her uniform on and her hair all straightened.

"Hey Uncle Nathan! Come on Char. Let's go." Peyton said opening the door and pulling Charlotte out of the car.

"Bye dad!" Charlotte smiled and walked away. But she stopped dead in her tracks and jogged back to the car. "I love you." and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Even though Charlotte was growing up Nathan knew she was always going to be that sweet little girl she was. 'I love you too' he whispered under his breathe.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

As Charlotte was walking with Peyton to their lockers people were staring. Charlotte didn't like it. She was a Scott and her mom cheered so why were people staring.

"Ignore them Char. We will be together all day except for 3rd and 5th period. But you have those classes with _Tyler_." Peyton said while opening her locker.

"Stop yelling people can hear you." Charlotte said leaning against the lockers. " But I thought I should tell you that I practiced the routines. Because I know I won't be able to stand there tonight."

"Good because I need you in the front!" Peyton said slamming her locker closed and giving Charlotte a cheesey smile.

"Wait Wh-" Charlotte was cut off by Micheal and Kevin walking up.

"Well Well. Here are our cheerleaders. You guys look very nice." Kevin said putting his arm around Charlotte. "But I am surprised you actually went through with this Char. I mean I think it is weird seeing you in one of those uniforms. But who cares."

"Leave her alone Kevin. She can do what she wants." Micheal said winking at Charlotte. Micheal and Kevin liked to mess with Peyton and Charlotte but Micheal would always stick up for them if he thought our feelings were getting hurt.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I will see you in 1st." Charlotte said walking away. She didn't like the looks she was getting and what Kevin said was not really helping. She just wanted the day to end. Charlotte couldn't wait for the weekend. She was going to go down to Duke with her parents and hang out with Jaime. She just wanted to be anywhere but at school.

"Well look at this. Little Scott looks nice in that tight uniform." said Peter Brary, the school hot shot who Charlotte couldn't stand. " I guess I can add you to my bang list." Peter said pushing Charlotte against the wall.

"Get a life Peter!" Charlotte said breaking free. She didn't get very far though, Peter ended up grabbing her backpack and yanking her back to him.

"What did you say?" Peter said looking at Charlotte. He was getting mad.

"I said leave me alone you freak." Charlotte screamed. No one was helping her because no one wanted to face Peter in a show down. And she couldn't yell for Peyton because they were most likely already gone from her locker. But then out of know where a voice behind Peter came.

"You heard her! Leave her alone you freak." said the voice. Peter turned around and Charlotte couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Now you can walk away. And leave Charlotte alone from now on." said the voice. Charlotte just smiled. She felt safe she felt like no one could touch her now that Tyler Sander was protecting her. The boy she has had a crush on was protecting her.

"What are you going to do Tyler? Kick me in the shin?" Peter teased.

"I was thinking more in the balls but if you want the shins after I can do that." Tyler said with a smirk on his face. Just has Peter formed a face Principal Carter walked up.

"What is going on here?" He asked. Everyone scattered. Charlotte was just standing there smiling. "Get to class!" Principal Carter yelled walking away. "Nice outfit Ms. Scott." He said to Charlotte.

"Thank You Mr. Carter." Charlotte said as she started to pick up her backpack and Binder. When a certain hand picked up the binder.

"Here you go." Tyler said, smiling. They both stood up. "Well we are now late for class. I can walk you to yours just in case Peter is still waiting for you." Tyler said softly. Charlotte was just looking at his big blue eyes.

"That sounds good. I have English with Traner." Charlotte said.

"Okay. So I didn't know you were a cheerleader Charlotte? Tyler said as they walked the empty hallway.

"Oh yeah Peyton need one more girl so I said yes."

"Well I guess that means I will be seeing more of you." Tyler said with a smile. "Alright. Time for you to get to class." He opened the door and everyone stopped. "Hi Mr. Traner." Tyler said " is late on my terms so she is excused. It won't happen again." As Tyler was talking Charlotte saw Peyton staring at her and Micheal and Kevin also staring in disbelief. Then Charlotte heared Kevin whisper , "I thought she went the the GIRLS bathroom..." then Micheal hit him in the head.

"Well thank you Tyler. Charlotte take you seat." Before Charlotte sat down she heard Tyler say "See you in 3rd and 5th period Charlotte."

NHNHNHNHNHNH

After class Charlotte knew there was going to be questions, but she was ready to answer any.

"Spill, Now Char!" Peyton said walking next to Charlotte, "I mean you were headed towards the bathroom and what he just stopped you?" Charlotte didn't want to tell Peyton about Peter because it was something she wanted to forget.

"Yeah it must be the outfit I guess." Charlotte laughed.

The rest of the day went by slow. She saw Tyler but didn't say anything to him. She was scared for some reason. She had never felt like that about anyone. The minute the 5th period bell rang Charlotte ran to the car where her dad was waiting. She knew that she only had a couple of hours before she had to be back at school. All she kept thinking about was Tyler's eyes and his soft calm voice telling Peter to back off. He was her only exception. Charlotte never planned on falling hard for a guy like her mom did for her dad but when she met Tyler it was special.

"So was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" Her dad asked Charlotte stared out the window.

"No it was better. You were right Dad." Charlotte said with a smile. No one knew what she had been through that day except for her and Tyler.


	4. I Am Not Happy With Out You

**Hey guys sorry it took WAY to long. I am appreciating the reviews...even though there is only three. I am doing my best with this story but I am having a hard time since it is my first one! PS I don't own anything. Alright enjoy :)**

**I Am Not Happy With Out You**

Jaime was rushing to get back to Tree Hill. He thought he had left Duke in enough time to get home for the Ravens first game but he was wrong. He had 30 minutes before tip and he was 45 minutes away. Jaime was excited to see his dad coach and watch his little sister cheer for the Ravens. Even though Jaime loved basketball his aunt Brooke was right, he was going pro in baseball. Jaime just connected with baseball. While Jaime couldn't help but think about his times at Tree Hill with his cousin Chris. They were both basketball and baseball players. But for Chris, it didn't go past high school. Jaime was also thinking about his little sister. Charlotte at first was not what Jaime wanted. Jaime wanted a brother someone he could play basketball against or throw around on the playground. Little did Jaime know at the time of Charlotte's birth that she was everything he wanted and more. Charlotte would always play any sport with Jaime. But Jaime had a responsibility over Charlotte. He had to protect her.

Jaime had pulled into the Tree Hill parking lot with 1 minute to spare. He had to admit he got lucky for not getting pulled over for speeding. Jaime parked and ran inside the the gym. He say the cheerleaders starting to line up and smiled when he say Charlotte laughing with the other girls. She had her hair in a half ponytail with a big white bow in it. Jaime started to look for his mom but she was not hard to find. She was talking with Brooke and Quinn while Clay and Julian were sitting there hoping the game started soon.

"Hey mom!" Jaime yelled. Haley smiled at her son and stood up.

"You made it. Your dad knows you are here but Charlotte doesn't, it was suppose to be a surprise." Haley said giving her son a hug. Just as he sat the cheerleaders came onto the floor. Jaime looked out and saw his sister in front. The music started up and the cheerleaders started to dance. Some of the moves made Jaime worry about what his dad would think about Charlotte out there. It ended quickly and then the boys hit the floor for the tip off. The Ravens ended up winning. Jaime enjoyed talking to his mom and telling her about how school was going and that baseball conditioning was starting in a month and how he missed Tree Hill.

"I just miss my bed, the Rivercourt, Charlotte making me late to school and your cooking mom." Jaime said walking out of the gym.

"JAIME!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around when a body crashed into him. "I have missed you so much! How is Duke? Are there lots of hot guys? When does baseball start? How is your roommate? Do you like-" Charlotte said without taking a breath.

"Hey Char we have all weekend. One question at a time. Now give me a hug" Jaime said picking up his sister. He might have fought with his sister more then he wanted but he loved her. But there was one special girl he needed to see this weekend. He planned on spending time with his parents and of course his little sister but he wanted to see Madison. It had been a while since he saw her. They had a little fling in high school but the ended up just friends. That was okay for Jaime but he really wanted to try again with Madison. She was going to the local college and and Jaime was all the way at Duke.

"So, Jaime has baseball conditioning started?" his mom asked pulling him back to reality.

"No, it starts in a couple of weeks. They are giving us some time to adjust."

"Hey Jam are you going to visit Chuck? Or _Madison_?" Charlotte asked putting incise on Madison. Jaime grabbed Charlotte and threw her over his shoulder.

"No I am going to follow you around like your shadow. Until you are sick of me." Jaime said still hold Charlotte over his shoulder all the way to the car. By this time Nathan caught up with his family and asked Jaime a bunch of question he already answered. His family might be weird sometimes but he loved them. His mom was funny but very serious when she needed to. Haley and Jaime never really fought until he was a teenager but even then he would apologize. Nathan and Jaime were always close because all the sports teams Nathan coached for Jaime. But when it came down to it, Nathan knew Jaime was meant for baseball. So he learned the rules and helped his son become a better player. That leaves Charlotte and Jaime. Being siblings they fought over the dumb things and got annoyed with each other but Jaime knew it made his bond with Charlotte stronger.

Jaime was trying to fall asleep but the linger thought of Madison was leaving him wide awake. He realized when Madison and him were together that he should have worked hard and made her feel special. Jaime couldn't lay there anymore. He got up and headed down to the kitchen. He sat at the island and pondered his thoughts.

"Hey Jaime what you still doing up?" Nathan said startled that his son was downstairs.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep." Jaime said looking at his dad. Jaime knew his dad wasn't dumb. Nathan knew exactly what was keeping his son up.

"You know your mom made me the same way. When we would fight I could never sleep knowing I left her in terrible terms. But she never gave up on me neither." Nathan said walking towards Jaime. "You have to fight for her Jaime."

Jaime sat there and thought about what he was going to do.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Jaime was walking slowly. He was nervous. He had written multiple speeches and has backed out already twice. Madison's apartment was 20 feet away and he could not get up the nerve to just walk the few steps. Finally he got a push from behind.

"Wow! The first step is a step Jaime. Trust me, you can do this!" Charlotte said pushing Jaime in the back. Jaime started to rethink of why he even brought Charlotte in the first place. " Now make sure you say 'Hi" or else you might look like a freak standing on her front porch."

Jaime turned around and faced Charlotte. "Okay I can't do this!" He said trying to push past his sister.

"Wow! You are such a tough guy." Charlotte said staring at her brother. She knew what she had to do, "Alright fine go back to the car."

"Thank God, Charlotte," Jaime said walking towards the car. "I thought you were never going to give up. Charlotte?" He said turning around. Jaime was shocked at what he saw. His sister running up towards Madison's door. Jaime booked it towards her. "Charlotte don't you dare knock on that door!" It was too late. Charlotte was at the door. Knocking as loud as she could.

"I am sorry Jaime but if you weren't going to do it, I was. I won't let you live your life as a huge regret." Charlotte said still knocking. Jaime grabbed his sister just as the door opened.

"Can I help-Jaime! Charlotte!" Madison said shocked. "What are you guys doing here? Jaime, I haven't seen you in so long." She said forcing a hug between the two of them. Charlotte just stood there watching the awkward hug go down.

"Well...I will just wait in the car. It was nice seeing you again Madison. Maybe I will see you sooner then later." Charlotte said while backing away. She mumbled one more thing before she turned to walk towards the car that only Jaime could hear, "Let's hope he doesn't screw this up!" Jaime just slowly walked into her apartment hoping he could do this.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Jaime and Madison had been talking for hours, about college, there lives, but nothing about relationships. The only thought running through both minds were, 'Are they in love with someone else?' Jaime even forgot that Charlotte was sitting in the car waiting for him.

"I better be going Madison." Jaime said getting up. He started towards the door when Madison stopped him.

"Why didn't you even ask? Would you even care if I was still in love with you Jaime? I have been waiting for the day you would come to my door to take me back and you just sit here making endless stupid conversation about nothing. Can't you see it in my eyes? Are you just plain stupid?" All of Madison's rambling made Jaime burst out the door. He couldn't tell her how he felt. Jaime Scott was a coward. He was afraid to admit his feelings for Madison. For the first time in his life he realized that he was scared of love.

"JAIME! Wait please don't go I didn't mean to ramble on but I need to know. Do you love me?" Madison said staring at Jaime's back. At least he had stopped walking.

"Madison, I...I..."Jaime couldn't tell her. He was closing up he was shutting down. "I have never and I mean never looked at a girl like I did you." He stared toward Madison looking her straight in the eyes. He grabbed her hand, "I am afraid to love someone like you because I am not perfect. I have to live up to my parents, who to this day are still madly in love. I want something like they have. Madison," Jaime said putting his hand on her cheek now, "I never wanted us to end. I have been on dates but nothing like the ones we went on. I am not happy with out you. There I said it." Jaime said.

"Jaime, that was-" Madison started to say but got interrupted by Jaime.

"That was the past. You love the old me or you love me but you have someone else I get it Madison. I just needed to get it out." Jaime said walking away.

"Jaime did you not listen to anything I said. I am still, to this day, in love with you. What I was going to say was, Jaime," Madison said getting closer to him, "that was everything I wanted you to say to me. Now if you don't mind...I would like-" Jaime didn't let her finish. He kissed her and made sure she would remember it forever. They stood outside just kissing each other until Jaime heard Charlotte yell from the car. Jaime finally told her how he felt and Madison had the same feelings. It went the way he wanted it to, but also even better. He couldn't wait to see Madison again and make it even better then the last. James Lucas Scott was finally in love...again.

**I am so sorry this took way to long. I promise they will come sooner then later. So hope you enjoy. I plan on focusing on Charlotte and the High Schooler's more. Anyway, A review would mean the world to me. Thank You for reading. Looking forward to your opinions! :)**


	5. The Story of Us

**Hey guys new Chapter! Hope you enjoy. I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters except the kids! Please Review or Help me build on my reading. FYI I like Charlotte's character so I might write a lot about her. :)**

**The Story of Us**

Charlotte was sitting in chemistry hoping class would end soon. It was her least favorite class. It also happened to be her last class making it drag on longer then needed. To her right was Micheal and then to her other right was Kevin. Bad idea by the teacher. They talk and pass notes all class. Of course Charlotte still had a good grade. She could never listen to a lecture but still get an A on the test, she had he mother to thank for that. She had her mother to thank for a lot of her talent. Besides being smart, she could sing and from her dad she got athleticism.

"Hey Charlotte. So is there something going on with you and _Tyler Traner?" _Kevin whispered causing Charlotte to come back to reality. Charlotte tried to ignore him but Kevin never gives up until her got an answer. So, he started to throw stuff at her.

"Nothing Kevin. Why would you care?" Charlotte said whispering back towards Kevin.

"Well, first off he won't stop looking at you. Second, Jaime payed me 20 bucks if I give him boy updates." Kevin said whispering. But his whisper kept getting louder.

"Well know that you told me that you are getting payed, what would make me just tell you. That is to easy for you." Charlotte said with a smirk. She had forgotten that Tyler was in the class. She had not talked to him since the accident with Peter. Since Kevin said he was looking she thought she could sneak a look. Charlotte started to turn around when she got caught off guard by Mrs. Kirchen.

"Miss Scott, you might know the answer to my question." Charlotte just looked blankly at her. She glanced at Kevin who just gave me a shrug and then to Micheal who mouthed no. She thought she could throw some answer together.

"Um...I...uh, the revolutionary war?" Charlotte didn't say it with much confidence but she knew she was wrong and most likely in the wrong era.

"Nothing like your brother hmm, Charlotte. At least he would act like he was listening and not trying to look at girls in the class." Mrs. Kirchen just kept teaching after embarrassing Charlotte.

"Nice save cus! She was talking about The Alamo..." Kevin said laughing at her face. Charlotte grabbed a piece of Micheal's paper and crumpled it and threw it at Kevin. He totally lied when he shrugged. He knew exactly what they were discussing in class, he just wanted to see what would happen "Wow nothing says I love you cousin like a paper ball thrown at your face." Kevin said laughing.

"So anyway, Kevin and I are throwing a party at our Parent's beach house...you should come. Peyton has already said she is going. So, you in?" Micheal asked. He was giving a smirk like there was more to this party then just a couple of kids.

"I don't know." Charlotte was thinking of some excuse so she could get out of going. There was probably going to be tons of kids she didn't want to see. "I promised my mom we would see a movie. Sorry!"

"On a Thursday? Really Charlotte? This party is for the big game tomorrow!" Kevin said a little to loud causing Mrs. Kirchen to turn around and look at the three family members.

"You three will be joining me after class!" Mrs. Kirchen said with a stern voice.

"Great! We are know going to be late for practice, just what I need...Your father on my ass!" Micheal whispered to the other two while turning his attention back to the board. Kevin was just laughing while Charlotte just shock her head. 'Great she thought. Her cousins and best friend were going to get hammered right before the big game! Just what she needed!'

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

"Alright boys! These are called sprints for a reason! Let's pick it up. This is no time to slack! Especially you Kevin and Micheal. Being late doesn't get you a starting position! We have a huge game tomorrow and we need to focus." Exactly what Charlotte was not doing. She was listening to her father yell at the boys instead of Peyton for the new routine. Charlotte wanted to warn her dad about the party because she knew how much the coaching job meant to him and if they lose against their rivals it wouldn't look good. I mean after all he was Nathan Scott, but she knew she would be the most hated person in her class if she told.

"Alright girls that is all for today." Peyton said. "See yeah tonight!" Those last three words made Charlotte turn her head.

"Come one Peyton, you can't do this. Not to the school. Not to my dad!" Charlotte said steping forward. She knew this might end bad but she need to take a stand.

"It is just a tiny party Charlotte don't flip a bitch about it." Said Cara said stepping forward. " I mean you shouldn't have even been on the cheer squad in the first place and now you are trying to ruin our fun. Don't come if you don't want to!" Charlotte just sat there as the other girls left. She couldn't stop them and she just needed it not to bug her.

"I am sorry Char but I am cheer captain I have to go. I promise I won't do anything stupid!" Peyton said grabbing her bag. "See you tomorrow Char!" Those were the last words Peyton said as she walked out of the gym. Peyton didn't even look back at Charlotte.

Charlotte just sat there and watched the boys practice, then watched her dad coach. She wasn't born yet when her dad had to retire from the NBA because of his back but she could see how it kills him still to this day. Nathan always wanted his son to play basketball but when Jaime shined in baseball he knew that basketball was out of the question. Then when it came to Charlotte, Nathan knew from the day she was born she was athletic but was also a little girl. She played basketball all the way up to sophomore year and played softball still do this day for fun. Charlotte just didn't want to see her father hurt by a stupid party.

"Hope to see ya soon Charlotte." She heard someone say. Charlotte turned and looked down were she saw Tyler grabbing his bag and walking out. Then she made eye contact with Kevin who just stared at her.

"Hey Char, let's go your mom is probably waiting for us." Nathan told his daughter as he put the balls away. Charlotte grabbed her bag and took one more look at Kevin before walking out with her dad. She knew they were making the wrong choice and she couldn't feel the fact that someone was going to get hurt. And she didn't like it.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Charlotte had been looking at her Algebra 2 homework for an hour. The party had started over an hour ago and she was thinking about everything that could go wrong.

"Come on Charlotte why do you care so much! Just forget about it." She said to herself. Grabbing her pencil she started on the first problem and before she knew it, it was done. It was 9:30 and for the first time since elementary school she was going to to "go" to bed, or just lay there until she did eventually sleep. Charlotte had almost fallen asleep when her phone started to vibrate. She grabbed it and looked at the number, unknown. She pressed ignored and sat their waiting for maybe a voice mail or text to come across if it was important. Two or three minutes went by and nothing happened. She just plugged her phone back in and lay down again. Charlotte was wonder who could be calling her this late. Then she thought it was kids trying to be funny by prank calling her. She was starting to doz off when her phone went off again. She picked it up and answered this time.

"I don't have time for your stupid, drunken jokes! I am trying to get sleep which is something you guys should be getting on a school night." Charlotte said with out even asking who it was.

"Um, okay maybe I should start by saying Hi." said the boy on the other side of the phone. Charlotte thought it was strange and maybe he had the wrong number.

" I am sorry, but I don't have time for this, I need my sleep or I get grumpy! So you have the wrong number." Just as Charlotte was about to hang up the voice jumped in.

"It is Tyler! From the basketball team and your Chemistry class! Don't hang up I need your help. And I don't want to hear what you sound like when you are grumpy!" Charlotte was in shock and couldn't say anything. Why would he be calling?

"Look Peyton is really drunk right now and she is going to drive home. She won't listen to me and your cousins are pretty hammered as well. Could you come down here and try to help me convince her not to drive? "

"I don't really have a car and my father would kill me if I take his ranger and I refuse to drive my moms sports car. I have never gone behind my parents back Tyler?"

"Charlotte, please your best friend needs you. I think you would rather get grounded then have to go to a funeral."

"Okay fine," said Charlotte finally giving in. She couldn't believe she was going to steal her parents car and go out to the beach house. "I will be there in 15 minutes. Keep her in your sight!" With that Charlotte grabbed a pair of her uggs and put on a sweater and headed towards the stairs. Jaime had never snuck out with a car, maybe a girl or two but never did he steal his parents car and drove his drunken best friend home. She got down stairs with out a problem it was trying to get the car out of the garage without er parents hearing. She went and got into the car.

"Damn it!" Charlotte said out loud. She knew she was going to regret this but she had to help her best friend out.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Tyler was impatiently waiting for Charlotte to show up. He was watching the drive way just waiting for Charlotte to pull up. Finally there were lights in the distance. She pulled up and jumped out running towards Tyler.

" Okay where is she?" Charlotte said. Tyler turned towards the house.

" In there somewhere." Tyler said pointing towards Charlotte's Uncle and Aunts house. Kids were everywhere. Music was blaring and Charlotte was afraid to go in.

"I thought I told you to stay with her!" Charlotte said turning back towards Tyler.

"I am sorry! I am not fond of following drunk girls around." Tyler said smirking.

"Do you think this is funny? I stole my parents car to come pick up my drunken best friend at my Aunt and Uncle's beach house. I certainly don't think it is funny!" Yelled Charlotte. A couple guys in front saw the two talking and came up. They smelt like booze all over and when they went to talk it was even worse.

"Well well Tyler. Is this your girlfriend?" One of the taller boys said. He was stumbling all over and went to lean on Tyler, "She is kinda pretty mind if I take her for a second?" He said grabbing at Charlotte.

"Keep your hands off her alright!" Tyler said shoving the boy out of the way. "I need you to tell us were Peyton Baker is. NOW!" Tyler said pushing the guy all they way up to the the porch. Charlotte just stood in shock. Either Tyler was slightly intoxicated or he was really trying to help Charlotte out. But she wasn't worried about her heart right now, she was more worried for Peyton's life.

"Tyler dude She was upstairs last with all the girls! Cara and her were just swinging the bottle around!" Said the kid. Tyler looked back at Charlotte who nodded.

"You're lucky I am not going to kick your ass! Now get out of my face!" Tyler said letting the boy free and all his friends ran around to the back.

"Alright well since you handled that so well, let's go get her." Said Charlotte rolling her eyes and heading past Tyler. He just put his head down and walked behind her. Once inside Charlotte saw how destroyed the house was. Pictures were on the floor and her Uncle Clay's agent office was open with kids in it.

"Hey get out of there! That is not yours to see!" Yelled Charlotte to a bunch of people in the office. She walked over to the people and stared at them. "What is so hard about 'Get Out'?" Do you not understand!" They all started to leave slowly. Tyler just watched as Charlotte got on the ground to start to pick up her Uncle's stuff. He got on the ground and pick up a picture. It was of Nathan and Clay. He handed it to Charlotte.

"Hey we can clean this later. We need to get Peyton." Tyler said looking at Charlotte. She stood up and looked at him.

"Your right. Let's go upstairs." Charlotte said leaving the office. Once upstairs they only had four room to chose from. The two on the right were Kevin's and Micheal's and on the left was the master bedroom and the other a spare. Then it hit Charlotte.

"Oh my god what about Kevin and Micheal. Where are they?" Tyler looked at Charlotte when she started to talk.

"Okay you find Peyton I will find the other two guys. You going to be okay?" Tyler asked stepping closer to Charlotte.

"Yeah. We will meet in the front 15 minutes with or without them. Got it?"

" Yes." Tyler said starting to head downstairs. Then he turned around and sayed on last thing to Charlotte, " Maybe this will be the beginning of the story of us." Then he headed downstairs. Charlotte just stared at where he was standing. What did it mean? Does he like her? A Million of thought rushed to Charlotte's mind after what he said. Until she heard voices in the master bedroom. She heard one specific voice; Cara. Charlotte went over to the door and threw it open.

" So come on girls one more round and boys don't go anywhere." Cara said with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Her attention was soon changed to Charlotte standing in the door way. "Look who came to play, goody to shoes Charlotte Scott. How can I help you?"

"Where is Peyton?" Charlotte asked with a firm voice. All the boys were sitting with girls in their laps. Charlotte didn't see Peyton nor Micheal or Kevin, Thank God she thought.

" Well not in here. But Charlotte I have a question for you." Cara said walking towards Charlotte. Her breathe was the worse smell Charlotte had ever smelt. "How does it feel to live in your brother's shadow? I mean I bet your parents aren't proud of you, you have done nothing in your life to impress anyone. I mean unless you count that one time when you drove daddy's car off the bridge. But even then nobody cared if I remember correctly. Your parents still do favor Jaime and let me say I do too!"

"Shut up Cara! You have no idea what you are talking about. Now where is Peyton!" Charlotte said stepping extremely close to Cara's face.

"Like I said I have no idea." Cara said with a smirk. She was right in Charlotte's face too. " But here," Cara said handing Charlotte her car keys, " you can drive my car off a bridge, I mean home." Cara finished by dropping her keys in front of Charlotte's feet. Charlotte just stared at Cara as she turned to the group and laughed. Charlotte wanted to walk away but she just couldn't.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Tyler was rushing around the house just looking for the boys. They were no where to be found. Tyler was about to go upstairs and help Charlotte find Peyton but that changed quickly.

"Peyton what the hell!" Tyler said approaching Peyton who was lying on the couch.

" Tyler what is the matter?" Peyton asked a little confused.

" I called Charlotte because I saw you drinking to much! You were a mess!" Tyler said grabbing Peyton off the couch.

"Well I am okay now. Where is Charlotte?" Peyton asked looking around.

"She is upstairs. Where are Kev and Mike?" Tyler asked pulling Peyton's concentration back to him.

"They are in the back." Peyton said point out towards the beach.

"Alright come with me. And while we are walking there, call Clay and Quinn. Tell them to come out here NOW!" Said Tyler grabbing Peyton's arm and heading towards the back. Peyton got on the phone and within a minute Clay picked up. They were on their way out to the beach house to help get everyone out. Tyler had gotten to the twins to find out they were not even buzzed.

"You guys didn't even talk one sip?" asked Tyler

"Nah, it's not my thing. But, why are you frantically looking for us?" Asked Micheal. He looked at Tyler who looked at Peyton.

"Well I saw this one drinking and thought she might try to drive herself home so I called Charlotte who is here." Tyler explained.

"Well where is Charlotte now?" Asked Kevin looking around.

" Dang it! She is still upstairs probably worried sick because she can't find Peyton. Here one of you guys take her and we should go find her. Also, we called your parents." Tyler said. The boys looked angry at first but they really didn't care. They house was getting trashed and the still had school and a game. Kevin grabbed Peyton while Micheal and Tyler hurried ahead of them pushing there way through the crowd tell they got to the front door. There in the door way was two very angry men and two worried women.

"Micheal and Kevin you are in deep trouble." Quinn said staring the boys down. Clay started to gather everyone together and get them outside.

"Peyton sweet heart are you okay? Come here." Said Haley reaching out for Peyton. Kevin handed her over to Haley who was making sure she wasn't to wasted.

"Wait where is Charlotte?" Asked Nathan. Then everyone froze and looked around. Then a loud thump came from upstairs.

"Charlotte!" said Tyler taking off up the stair and following quickly after was Nathan and Clay. Quin made the twins stay and Haley was still looking at Peyton. When the boys got up stairs they were I n shock of what they found.

"Get off me you slut!" yelled Charlotte from the ground. Cara and Charlotte were on the ground rolling all over the place. Slaps were being thrown and punches were flying.

" At least I am not a liar!" Cara yelled. Charlotte punched her right in the mouth. Cara fliped over and got up. Cara then grabbed Charlotte and threw her into the dresser. Causing Charlotte to hit her head. She turned around and was met with a punch. " At least my family is proud of what I do." Cara said. Charlotte then hit her across the face and shoved her into the wall. Everyone was still in the room cheering on and Nathan and Clay had no idea how to stop the fight.

" What they are proud of all the diseases you have? What great parents!" Charlotte said. Then Clay grabbed Charlotte while Nathan pushed Cara to the wall. Tyler was standing there shocked. Then he realized there was still tons of people in the room.

" Hey party is over! Get out!" Tyler yelled causing the whole room to clear out except Charlotte, Clay, Nathan, Tyler and Cara.

" Let me go Uncle Clay! She deserves everything I give her!" Charlotte said still fuming and struggling against Clay's grip.

" You two listen! Whatever is happening right now, is ending right now! Cara you are free to go home!" Nathan said letting Cara go.

" DAD! What are you doing?" Charlotte said shocked. Cara grabbed her jacket and left. Clay finally let Charlotte go. " Why are you guys even here?"

" Well Peyton called me- But why were you here and what the hell was that!" Said Clay looking at Charlotte who soon looked at the ground. Clay looked over at Nathan and then back at Charlotte. " Your going to have to tell us at some point it should just be now."

" Tyler will you go get her an ice pack." asked Nathan. Tyler shacked his head and headed out the door and caught one more look at Charlotte, she had a fat lip and bruises all over her face. But Cara looked even worse when she left.

"Charlotte Scott what happened up here?" Nathan said in a stern voice. " We wake up to a call from Clay saying he need help and your mom goes to check on you and sure enough you are gone. Then my car is gone. Charlotte what happened?"

"I didn't come for the party. I came because Tyler called me saying Peyton needed my help. I wasn't going to leave my best friend at a party were she could hurt herself or even try to drive home. That is not the way you raised me dad." Charlotte said sitting on the bed facing both Clay and Nathan. If any thing was to make Charlotte feel uncomfortable it would be try to explain why she was here to her tough father and sometimes scary uncle.

"Yes, but we didn't raise you to steal cars." Nathan said looking straight at Charlotte.

" It was only this time dad it won't happen-" but Charlotte got off with a now fuming Nathan.

"No it is not your first time Charlotte." Nathan said point a finger in her face. Charlotte never saw him get this mad at anyone except his basketball team. Charlotte just kept her head down. She wanted to cry so bad.

" But Dad!" Charlotte said but it made Nathan blow up even more.

" And stop talking back! Your mom and I both know it was not Jaime and that he covered for you. We thought you learned your lesson but you didn't. Charlotte, I don't want you to be mad at me. But I have to put my foot down this time." Nathan said very angry and was about to start again when everyone noticed Tyler at the door. "Tyler here, help her clean up." Nathan said heading towards the door. " We are not done Charlotte." Nathan said as he walked out the room. Charlotte looked at her Uncle.

"He just doesn't want to lose his little girl Char. He was just scared." Clay said putting a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. Then he left too. That left Charlotte and Tyler all by themselves up stairs. Tyler looked at Charlotte was still looking at the ground.

" Well maybe I shouldn't have left you alone." Tyler said walking over to Charlotte who was playing with her cut on her lip. He looked at her and she wouldn't even look at him. " Hey Charlotte I am sorry I left you by yourself. I should have stayed with you."

"It's not your fault. Cara just wanted to pick a fight and well, she hit my last nerve." Charlotte said looking at Tyler who was kneeling next to her. He took the ice pack and put it on her forehead. Tyler heard all the stuff Cara said at the end of the fight and everything Nathan said when he was yelling at her. She had made a mistake once and he didn't need to know that Charlotte. He wanted to know this Charlotte.

" Well this is an interesting beginning of the story of us. I mean most love stories don't start with a girl fight." Tyler said smiling. His smile made Charlotte look at him and they mad eye contact for the first time since the fight. Tyler noticed the bruise under left eye and cuts on her forehead and lip. " Wow if you look this bad I would hate to see what Cara looks like. You were definitely winning when I walked in." Tyler said laughing. For the first time Tyler heard Charlotte's laugh. It was soft and smooth. It only took one more look at her and he knew he liked her. Charlotte looked at Tyler who was staring at her. She smiled and then Tyler leaned in. The kissed liked they had been in love for years. Then Charlotte pulled away.

"I am sorry. My lip was hurting." Charlotte said laughing. Tyler just looked at her and smiled.

" That is okay." Tyler said getting up. " We better get downstairs or they might start thinking something bad is happening up here." Tyler said in a joking way. Charlotte got up and walked over to Tyler and right before the left Charlotte looked at him.

" I think I am going to love this story." Charlotte said kissing his cheek. Tyler just shut off the lights and followed Charlotte.

**Hope you guys enjoy! A little bit longer to write so sorry for the wait! Please Review if you can I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
